Time Apart
by tnWalk7Rach
Summary: A different look at Jack and Lisas breakup and reconciliation
1. Chapter1

Another outlook on Jack and Lisa's breakup and reconciliation. Hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

Lisa walked in the house in Toulon, thinking about what a crappy day it was. Rewind to just a few months ago, she would have picked up the phone and called Jack, knowing he would be in for the evening preparing supper. Standing in front of the picture window overlooking the field, she couldn't help but think about the last time they'd spoken. It was the awful day that he decided they shouldn't go to Arizona together. Now there was no "they" and she was missing their talks, frankly everything about their relationship or "whatever this is" as Jack often said. Turning away from the window, she decided it was best to try to get some sleep so she could prepare for the next few busy days. She needed a distraction from the heartache she was feeling

Back in Hudson, the family had dispersed after supper and the dishes were done. Jack settled on the couch with a cup of coffee staring into the fire. His thoughts drifted to thinking about how this ritual was natural habit, but something or rather someone was missing, Lisa. His mind drifted back to their last conversation, he was angry for feeling helpless and took it out on her. He remembers the hurt that flashed across her face after he told her they shouldn't go to Arizona together. He had gone and come back now and he was still trying to mend that heartache he was feeling. He wishes he hadn't said those words, and now he didn't know how or even if Lisa would want to bridge the gap of distance that exists between them. He was still too stubborn to pick up that phone and call her.

A week has passed, both Jack and Lisa often thought of the other but neither could take that first step of dialing the phone to call the other. Lisa had returned to Hudson to Fairfield. She met with a realtor because she decided it was too painful to be here when she couldn't be with Jack. On the way back from town she stopped at the mailbox.

Jack had gone to town to pick up the farm supplies, on the way back he passed the fork in the road and saw Lisa's car parked next to the mailbox. Slowing down to a stop, he parked and exited the truck. "Lisa"

Hearing her name, instantly knowing that voice, her heart skipped a beat. She turned around "Hi"

Taking a step towards her "How long have you been back in town?" She knew he could read her like a book "A few days, week. I came back to wrap up some business at Fairfield, I put it on the market."

Hearing those words, his heart sank. She was leaving Hudson, he's missed his chance to reconcile. "I see, I guess that was always the plan eventually"

Not wanting to break down in front of him, she turned and said "well I better get moving, I have a lot of things to do. Take care"

"You too, Lis." Getting back in the truck, driving back to Heartland, Jack couldn't get how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. Those feelings never stopped and are still present.

Lisa pulled into Fairfield and went into her office. She spotted the picture of her and Jack in France together. She knew she still loved him, but how do they get past the distance that's grown the last few months?

Later in the evening, Amy came in and saw her Grandpa sitting in his chair.

"What's wrong, Grandpa?"

Jack looked up at his granddaughter as she sat down next to him "Lisa's back in town, she put Fairfield on the market."

Amy was shocked, it was the first time she had heard Lisa mentioned since the day she had left Heartland after Jack's heart attack.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, I know you loved her and she loved you. Don't you think you should tell Lisa how you feel before she's gone and you've missed your chance?"

Jack grunted but didn't reply and watched Amy retreat to her bedroom thinking about her parting words.

The next day, Jack got up and over a cup of coffee, he thought about Amy's words. He picked up the phone and dialed Lisa's number. "Lis, hi, I was wondering if you would like to come for a cup of coffee."

A couple hours later, Jack was sitting on the porch when Lisa's car came up the driveway and parked in her usual spot. Lisa saw Jack sitting on the porch, just as he was so many times when she came to visit. She was surprised to hear from him, but also glad he invited her over. She missed him terribly and hoped they might be able to bridge the distance gap this morning.


	2. Chapter2

Lisa got out of her car and paused as Jack got up and walked down the steps to greet her. Both were glad to see the other. He reached her and hugged her "Hi Lis" she was relieved and hugged him back. "Hi." They walked up to the porch, nobody was around for the moment, both were hoping it would stay that way so they could talk. Jack handed her a cup of coffee. Sitting on the porch bench, neither knew how to start. Lisa decided to take a leap and speak. "I was surprised you called after the way things went last time we spoke here." Jack looked over at her "Lisa, I'm sorry, I regret the way things ended. It's not what I wanted. I was feeling sorry for myself and helpless, I lashed out and you were on the receiving end." Lisa reaches for his hand "Jack, don't you get, I was all in. I loved you and was trying to help." Jack squeezed her hand "I know that, I think I knew it then too." Lisa sighed "You made it clear, you didn't want my help when you said we shouldn't go to Arizona, I was crushed to be honest. And I still am." Jack knew he hurt her and he needed to convince her he still loves her and needs her. "Well for what it's worth Arizona was miserable trip." Lisa stood up and leaned against the post "oh too warm for you?" Jack stood up also, "No, it was miserable because I was alone and too damn stubborn to call you, Lisa I love you. I should've called you."

"Jack, my heart wants so much to believe that we can get over this, but I can't stand to have my heart broken. This past year, I've thought about calling you but I didn't know how you'd react or if you would even want to hear from me. I feel like if loving one another was enough, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

Jack knew they needed some alone time, to help sort this out.

"I have an idea, what do you say we take a couple days and go somewhere private so we can talk and figure things out?"

Lisa couldn't believe her ears, "How about you come spend a few days at my place? I haven't sold it, nobody will bother us."

It wasn't what Jack had in mind, he was thinking more of the fishing cabin, but knew they needed to talk and for sure couldn't do it at the ranch. "Ok, your place it is, how about if I pack a few things and come over around lunch?"

"Deal" Lisa handed him the coffee cup back and headed to the car.

Driving back to Fairfield, she felt slightly more at ease and slightly anxious because she didn't want to sell the farm but she knew that if things didn't work out with Jack, the memories would be too painful to stay. She was hopeful though, they can work things out, also couldn't believe he agreed to come to Fairfield.

Jack packed his overnight bag and left the girls a note saying he was going to be gone for a few days and not to worry. For extra measure he gathered his fishing gear just in case.

He stopped in town and picked up lunch and a bottle of wine and headed to Fairfield.

He pulled up outside Lisa's house and grabbed his bag and their lunch, ringing the doorbell. A minute later, Lisa opened the door "Hi"

Jack walked in "Hi, I picked lunch up." Taking the bag, Lisa got two glasses out of the cabinet and opened the bottle of wine he brought . "Let's eat out on the patio." Jack followed her out to the patio. "Lisa, you said earlier if loving each other was enough, we wouldn't have had the conversation we were earlier. Well I think loving each other is enough. I don't want you to sell Fairfield, I want us to be together. It may not always be easy but I think we can figure out how our lives fit together."

Lisa looked up at Jack "Jack, I love you too, I can't give up France and I don't want to permanently give up Fairfield, I've worked so hard to build this business up."

Jack stood up and stood in front of Lisa. "Lis, I would never expect you to give up your business. I love you and our life together. Now I made the mistake of letting you go once before. I'm not going to make that mistake again." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Lisa Stillman will you marry me?"

Lisa was shocked "what?" Still holding the ring Jack repeated "Will you marry me?" Lisa smiled "Yes, I don't know how we will make it work but Jack Bartlett I will marry you." She stood up as slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. "I love you."

They finished their lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon together on the couch. Both knew that they had bridged that gap that they longed to do over the last year.


	3. Chapter3

The next morning Jack woke up next to Lisa thinking about how incredibly lucky he was to be engaged to her. A few minutes later, she stirred and saw him staring at her "good morning" she said sleepily. He leaned over "Good morning gorgeous" she snuggled up closer to him "Have you been awake long? I know you don't like to be away from your own bed." Looking down at her "I've been awake for a little while, I don't know how you sleep with all of these pillows." She laughed, "really, you're complaining about my pillows. But was the company ok?" He leaned down and kissed her again "company was fantastic. Now are we going to tell everyone or I have an idea." Lisa looked at her ring, "I can't believe we are engaged, do you want to tell everyone? You know how the news of the last time we were engaged went over" Jack recalled Lou having a fit because she was the one getting married, not them. "Ah yes, I think I like my idea better. I'll take care of everything. It will be our moment."

Jack made them breakfast. When they were done, Jack took Lisa in his arms. "I better return to Heartland, I left the girls a note saying I would be gone a few days. I need to get my suit so we can pull off the plan." Lisa leaned up to kiss him. "Are you sure you're going to be able to pull this off? Sneaking in and out, I think the girls are going to be suspicious. How about I come along, we could always tell them we are going to the Fishing cabin?" Still holding her "I suppose that will work, but you'll have to take your ring off if they're home. I think they had plans today so we may get lucky with nobody home."

Soon they walked out the door and Jack drove them to Heartland. As luck would have it, it was quiet and no cars were around which was rare but both were secretly glad about today.

Jack quickly retrieved his suit and they were off again. He dropped Lisa off back at Fairfield and continued on, making arrangements for later that evening.

It was just a few short hours later that Jack stood outside at the Dude Ranch by the lake, dressed in his blue suit that Lisa had made for him all those years before. He anxiously awaited her arrival, the minister had already arrived.

Soon a car pulled up and he walked up to greet her. Taking her hand "you look so beautiful" she smiled "thank you, I knew you'd get good use out of that suit."

They walked down the path to stand in front of the minister. The minister began the quick ceremony with Jack and Lisa both saying "I do." Jack soon kissed his now wife "We did it" and kissed her again. The minister left after congratulating them both. Taking Lisa's hand "Lets go, we have a date" they got into the truck, Lisa sliding over next to Jack. "Do I get to know where we are going?" Sliding his arm around her, "we are going back to where it all started for us." Lisa looked at Jack "The fishing cabin?" He quickly glanced at her "yes, I thought it would be the perfect place for us to spend the first night as Husband and Wife." Lisa smiled "you know we do have to tell everyone eventually." Jack took those words as more of a statement, rather than a question as to when.

Soon they arrived at the cabin, Jack quickly swept her off her feet and carried her into the cabin. He had started a fire before he met her at the Dude Ranch so it wouldn't be quite as chilly in there. Soon they were entangled in each other's arms, making it a night neither would soon forget.

The next morning Lisa woke up and glanced at her ring. The last few days had been spectacular and if somebody had told her a month ago that not only she'd reconcile with Jack but now be married to him, she would've called them crazy. She was so glad it all worked out. Jack stirred and saw she was lost in her thoughts, he kissed her forehead "Good morning, my gorgeous wife, everything ok?" Lisa turned on her side and looked at her husband "good morning, I was just thinking about the past few days and how lucky I am to be here with you, especially as your wife. I love you." Jack kissed her "I love you, Lis." Lisa looked back at Jack. "I hate to put a damper on our happiness here, but I have to leave to go to Florida tomorrow. Also, when are you planning on making the announcement?" Jack looked disappointed. "I didn't know you had to travel so soon, I want us to tell everyone together." Lisa also disappointed for having to leave "I know, I'm sorry the Florida trip was already planned. I also called the realtor yesterday afternoon and took Fairfield off the market." Jack was relieved to hear that she had made that call. "You won't regret it, I promise." Lisa smiled "I hope not, you know we have a very non-traditional relationship. How do you think the girls are going to react to us being back together and married?" Jack didn't know but didn't want to ruin the perfect moment they were having. "I don't know, but I know they've missed you being around. We all have. We can drive back to Heartland after lunch. I'd rather spend the morning with my wife alone." Lisa kissed him again, "oh, I have a good idea of what we can do this morning." Jack agreed with her plan and they were soon wrapped in the sheets again, making the most of their morning.

On the drive back to Hudson, they decided they would wait to tell the girls about their marriage, letting the news of their reconciliation sink in before announcing they were married.

Jack and Lisa made supper together, Amy and Lou were surprised to see Lisa in the kitchen with Jack when they got home that evening. Katie was thrilled to see Lisa again, she'd miss having her around. Tim, Georgie, and Ty all filtered in as they were sitting down to eat.

Lou was the first one to address Lisa's presence "So glad to see you Lisa." Everyone nodded in agreement. Tim as his obnoxious self "So Lisa how long are you back in town for? I saw Fairfield was on the market." Lisa reached for Jacks hand "Fairfield was on the market, but I decided after being back I'm not ready to let it go just yet. And I plan on sticking around for a while, I still have my place in France so I'll make trips back for business as needed." Tim pressed on "so are you and Jack back together?" Jack still holding her hand "yes Tim, we have talked things through. I think it's safe to say we've all missed her, especially me."

The family finished supper talking about their respective days. After the family dispersed, Jack and Lisa settled on the couch with a glass of wine. Jack wrapped his arm around her, "I really don't want you to go, I like waking up with you next to me." Lisa looked up at him. "I know, I don't want to go either, but I have an important business meeting that were set up prior to us getting back together. I am going to miss you terribly too. You know, we could make the trip to Florida into a small honeymoon, if you joined me." She was sure that he'd resist but couldn't help but bring the idea up. Jack pondered the idea before speaking. "Lis, I don't know. We have some cattle that need moved, weaned. You know how things go if I let Tim run things." Disappointment flashed across Lisa's face. She took a sip of her wine. Jack knew she was disappointed while Lisa knew that Jack didn't like to travel but was hoping he'd do it for her, for them. She felt like the time away and alone would be good for their relationship, she'd just gotten him back and wasn't really ready to share him yet. Jack spoke up "Lis, how long are you planning on being gone?" "Three weeks" jack set his glass down on the table and took hers setting it down next to his, he turned her more towards him. He leaned down to kiss her "I'm going to miss you, I know you want me to go but I can't just up and leave right now. I tell you what, if I can get things sorted here, I will do my best to come see you but I'm not promising anything." Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm going to miss you too, I'll hold you to that idea. If I can come home sooner, I will." They kissed again. Lisa stood up "I need to get home, I haven't finished packing." Jack stood up with her "How about I drive you to the airport tomorrow? We can spend a little time together." They walked to the door, he helped her with her coat. "Are you sure, I know you have a lot to do. I can drive myself and park the car." Jack took her in his arms again "I'm sure and if we are going to be apart for 3 weeks, I want to take you and see you off." They kissed and she walked out to the car. He watched from the window at the sink her car disappeared.

The next morning, Jack rose early, brewed a cup of coffee and headed out to Fairfield. He rang the doorbell. Lisa soon opened the door, he saw she was stressed. "Good morning, Lis, what's wrong?" She closed the door behind him "morning, I really don't want to go. I don't want us to be apart for three weeks!" He wrapped her in his arms. "You know you need to go, I promise we will make it. We've been apart longer. Now I'm not any happier about you leaving than you are. But come on, the sooner you go, the sooner you can get back and we can make our announcement to the family." She kissed him. "I guess you're right. Doesn't mean I have to like it." He kissed her again. "Now are you ready to go? You don't want to miss your flight, although I wouldn't complain if you didn't go." Lisa playfully hit his arm "I'm sure you wouldn't complain, neither would I but I need to go." Jack grabbed her bags and put them in the truck. Lisa slid over next to Jack and grabbed his hand. He drove to the airport. Upon arrival Jack, unloaded her bags. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He's not usually one to show affection in public but he made an exception this time. "I love you and am going to miss you." Lisa hugged him "I love you too, I'm going to miss you more. The last few days have been wonderful and I'm so lucky you're my husband." She kissed him again. "I'm luckier. Please call me when you get there. I'll come pick you up when you get back." Kissing one more time, Lisa picked up her purse "I will, I love you." Jack watched as she disappeared through the security line and headed back to Heartland.

He got back and went into the kitchen, Lou was making breakfast for Katie. "Everything ok with you and Lisa grandpa?" Jack hung his hat up "never better. She had to go to Florida for a business trip." Lou turned the stove off "so soon, she just got back." Jack sat down with his cup of coffee. "Yeah, she'll be back though. I'm gonna go do my chores." With that he was out the door.

The next three weeks seemed to crawl go for both Lisa and Jack. Jack couldn't get away as he had hoped much to both of their disappointment. The night before Lisa was coming home, Jack has just come in when the phone rang. Georgie answered it as he was removing his boots. "Jack, Lisa's on the phone." She handed him the phone as Jack walked towards his room for privacy.

"Hey Lis" Lisa was sitting in her hotel room ready to get home to her husband. "Hey Cowboy, I'm so ready to be home. I don't like this distance." He could hear the vulnerability in her voice. "I don't either, I say we tell the family tomorrow night and stay here at Heartland for the night." Lisa liked that idea, "sounds good, but I really need to stop by Fairfield for a few minutes to check on everything." Jack was glad she agreed. "I love you, Lisa. I can't wait for you to be home." Lisa smiles "I love you too, the last few days have been especially hard without you." Jack started to worry about Lisa "Did something happen, you want to talk about it?" He knew she was a good businesswoman and admired her. "No not really, not tonight, I had one rough meeting, but it'll pass. I'm just feeling down because I miss you. I wish you would've been able to come down even for a few days." Jack understood. "I know, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Is your flight still on time?" Lisa checked "yes, thank goodness." Jack looked at the clock. "Lis, you need to get some sleep, it's the last night we have to be apart. I love you and I'll be waiting for you at the airport." Lisa couldn't wait to get back to Hudson. "I love you, I'll see you in the morning." They both hung up anxiously awaiting tomorrow.

The next morning Lisa boarded the plane anxiously to get back to Hudson. Jack quickly did his morning chores and headed to the truck to go pick up Lisa. He couldn't wait to see Lisa. Finally he saw the notice that her flight had landed. He stood anxious to see her finally appear from the crowd of people. She walked as fast as she could and fell into his arms. He held her and leaned back to kiss her. She looked up "Hi Cowboy, I've sure missed you." Still holding her "not as much as I've missed you. I'm so glad you're home. How was your trip?" They retrieved her luggage as Lisa recounted the last three weeks. As they got in the truck, she looked over at Jack. "The best part of the trip was wearing my wedding rings. I really loved it." Jack smiled and pulled her close to him for the drive home. "I'm so glad you're home."

They arrived back at Heartland after stopping by Fairfield. Getting out of the truck, Lisa tucked her rings in her pocket until later. Jack and Lisa were in the kitchen making supper as everybody filtered in for the evening. Amy came in "hi Lisa, welcome home" Lisa looked up from the stove "thanks Amy. Soon the whole family was seated at the table. Half way through the meal. Jack squeezed Lisa's hand and spoke up "listen up everyone. I have a bit of an announcement to make." The whole family looked at him. "As you know Lisa and I have been seeing each other for a good number of years, we sorta drifted when I had my heart attack. However the last month or so, we've found our way back. With that being said, Lisa and I got married." Lou was the first one to speak "you two got married, like actually married?" Lisa has slipped her rings back on her finger. "Yes we are." Lou stood up "when did this happen? And you had a wedding without us?" Jack stood up also "Lou, you have to understand that we wanted to keep it to just us, it was just us. We got married the night before Lisa left for Florida" Amy spoke up "that was weeks ago. Congrats I guess." Lisa stood next to Jack. "Thank you, Amy." Lou stormed out of the room. Jack looked after her as she left. Soon dinner was done and everyone scattered still processing Jack and Lisa's announcement.

Jack and Lisa retreated to the bedroom. Lisa sat on the bed and looked at Jack "that wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting. I never wanted your family to be upset." Jack sat next to her taking her hand "Lis, I don't regret marrying you. They'll get over it and everything will be ok." Lisa leaned over and kissed him. "I hope so, I do love you and this family. I'm grateful to be a part of it." Jack kissed her again "I am glad you're home. I don't think we need to talk about the family's reaction right now." Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck "what do you suggest we talk about Cowboy." Soon they forgot all about the family's reaction and showed each other just how much they missed each other the last three weeks.

The end

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed the story. Let me know what other suggestions you have for Jack/Lisa stories. Drop me a review or PM :)


End file.
